Nine Months
by Purple-Tina21
Summary: Penny goes to a party with her friends and something happens that will lead to something that will have her teenage life taken away from her. WARNING:BRIEF SEXUAL CONTACT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! IT'S RATED M
1. Party Over Here

**A/N: **_Finally put The Proud Family up! I was wondering why they didn't have it up at first, but anyway….. let's get to the story._

**Summary:** Penny going to a party with her friends then something happens while she is there and after that something shocking happens to her.

**Disclaim:** DO NOT OWN THE PROUD FAMILY

It's Friday night and Penny Proud is getting ready for a party that her and her friends are going. It was support to be the biggest party of her high school years; everybody was going to be there: football players, cheerleaders, and all the other popular kids. Penny had been waiting forever to be popular like the other kids at her school. She was the "square" sometimes in her gang, but now she going to Bishop Lincoln's party, who is one of the finest, popular guys at school.

While she was putting her clothes on her cell rang on her bed. She walked over to it and picked it up then press talk on it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Penny girl you ready?" DiJonay Jones, Penny's best friend, said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, almost I'm putting my clothes on right now"

"Well, hurry up I don't want to be too late for the party"

"Okay bye" Penny hang up the phone and then went back to putting her jeans on. She wanted to look real cute tonight so all the guys can flirt with her or try to get with her. Ever since she broke things off with 15 Cent last year she been wanted somebody else who is not a celeb or who not an idiot like Omar Phillips who kept forgetting her name every time they talk to each other. Maybe tonight she will meet her Mr. Right.

Penny finally got her tight skinny jeans on and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a blue tank top that showed her stomach, skinny jeans that were too tight on her and made her butt look big (which she liked), and some bracelets and big hoop earrings. She walked to her closet and took out some blue high heels and put those on and without looking in the mirror she knew she looked good with her new clothes and flat iron hair (she lost the pig tails a few months ago).

Now it time to go to the party and Penny was ready to get her freak on. She then remembers something, her parents. Oscar and Trudy was still protective of Penny (especially Oscar) and treated her like she was five years old again and if they saw her leaving the house looking like that they would have a fit. So, she went into her closet, took out a T-Shirt and sneakers. She put the shirt over her tank top and took her heels off and put her sneakers on, but she didn't know how she was going to put the heels back on without her parents finding out. She think quick and then it hit her, she had no other choice, but to throw her shoes out the window and go outside to get it then put it on from there. She didn't want to, but she had to in order to look cuter than the other girls there.

She grab her heels, walked over to the window, threw them outside and hoping they made it safely. She then closed the window and picks her phone up from the bed and texted DiJonay that she is ready. She put the phone in her pocket and went down stairs where Oscar, Trudy, Suga Mama, who were looking at T.V. and the twins, Bebe and Cece who was two years old now (I don't know their real age, but whatever) playing roughly with Puff on the floor.

"Bye Mama and Daddy" Penny said coming down the stairs.

"Bye baby girl, have fun" Trudy said.

"And remember no boys and come back at ten o' clock on the dot" Oscar said.

"Ten! It's 9:30 right now!"

"Exactly" Oscar said.

"Oh, stop being a party pooper Oscar and let the girl stay out" Suga Mama said to Oscar.

"And let her come back here pregnant? I don't think so"

"Daddy I'm not going to have sex"

"That what you say now, but later on you going to be as big as Suga Mama" Oscar laughed. Suga Mama took her cane and hit Oscar in the knee with it.

"Ouch!" Oscar screamed rubbing his knee where his elderly mother hit him at.

"How about I come back at midnight?" Penny tries to agree with her father.

"No!" Oscar said.

"Mama!", Penny whined.

"You can stay out until 12:00am" Trudy said.

"Thank you mama" Penny lean over and kissed her mother on the cheek then walked out the door.

Now that she outside, she can get her shoes so she will be ready when Dijonay comes and get her. Penny went around the house looking for her shoes that she threw out her window earlier. She took her cell phone out and let the light from it show her where they are. After a few second she finally found them, pick them up, and went back around the house in front of the house and took her T- shirt off and sneakers off then put them in the bushes where nobody can find them. As she was putting her high heels on DiJonay drove up in a black hummer. Penny was amazed by the nicely clean SUV.

Penny walked to the SUV and got in the backseat because her other friend, Zoey Howzer, was already in the passage seat.

"Wow, Dee I didn't know you had a Hummer! Where you get it?" Penny said as she buckled her seat belt.

"My Uncle Roger, He letting me borrows it for the night" Dijonay said.

"Now we going to roll up to the party in a fly car as we look fine" Zoey said trying to sound cool. But she was telling the truth all the girls were looking sexy tonight. DiJonay had on an Apple Bottoms tight T-Shirt with rhinestones on it spelling out Apple Bottoms, Apple Bottoms jeans, red stilettos, and her blonde hair is in a French braids, and her nails are red too.

Zoey has gain a little weight over the year and so almost everything that she wears she look good in like a baby blue short dress with white leggings, matching baby blue high heels that shows her baby blue printed toes, and she don't wear glasses or braces anymore so she look better than she did before.

"Is LaCienega coming?" Penny asked.

"Girl, you know Bishop picked her up" Dijonay said as she started to drive down the street.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Penny said rolling her eyes.

"Yep, Ever since they start going together it like they can't be apart" Zoey said.

"They like Bonnie and Clyde or Romeo and Juliet or something lovey dovey" Dijonay said.

"They do make a cute couple: he fine, she pretty, and they both popular. They might get married and have kids" Zoey then said.

Penny didn't respond. She just looked out the window. Just hearing how cute Bishop and LaCienega make as a couple made her sick to her stomach. It not that people talked about it so much, but it was that he was cute and he seems very nice and LaCienega the girl that is mean, rude, shallow, and thinks she better than everybody has him and that makes her blood boiled. She getting tired of everybody thinking she nice, but really she just making her life miserable and she gets what she wants too like Bishop. She always wondered why she hangs out with her.

"Penny, you ok back there?" Zoey asked her.

"Yeah I'm good" Penny said.

"Ok" Zoey said then going back to talking to Dijonay again and Penny went back to staring out the window looking disappointed.

~*At The Party*~

Penny, Dijonay, and Zoey finally arrived at the party. All the juniors and seniors were there hanging outside talking and drinking and you could hear a TI song coming from the big house.

"Dang, this place look like it's jumping" Dijonay said.

"I know. I can't wait to get up in there" Penny said.

Dijonay found a spot to park at and they got out the car and started walking to Bishop's house where the music started to get louder each time they gotten closer to the house. They walked into the house and saw everybody dancing to the music. It was hype and jumping, everybody was going to talk about it for like a month.

"Dang, look at all these people" Penny said.

"I know, I better go look for my boo Stinky" Dijonay said.

"Girl, he does not want you" Penny said.

"He just playing hard to get that's all" Dijonay then walked away from them having them laughing.

"When will Dee figure out that Stinky does not want her?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think ever" Penny said.

Penny then stop laughing when she saw LaCienega with Bishop walking over to them hand and hand.

"Oh no, here comes Beauty and the Beast…. and I'm talking about LaCienega's attitude being the beast" Penny said coldly.

"Penny don't start no drama with LaCienega while we're here please" Zoey said.

"Whatever" she said.

"Hey girls" LaCienega said when she and her boyfriend finally came.

"Hey LaCienega, Hey Bishop" Zoey greeted them.

"Hey Bishop….Hey LaCienega" Penny said.

"What's up? Y'all just are getting here?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah", Zoey said.

"Where is Dijonay at?" LaCienega asked.

"Where you think? She looking for Stinky" Penny said.

"Damn home girl is sprung over him" Bishop said.

"Yeah y'all are looking nice today" Penny said looking Bishop up and down.

"Thanks, you do too" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks" Penny blushed. He was too fine tonight like OMG! He has almond shape hazel brown eyes, a smile like Trey Songz, caramel skin, 6'0, a great body, and dimples. He was gorgeous. He was also wearing a tight red polo shirt that shows an outline of his six pack, cargo shorts, and red and white Air Force Ones. He was fly and fresh.

"But she not prettier than me, is she babe?" LaCienega said messing up Penny and Bishop's flirting.

"Yeah baby" he said turning to her and kissing her on the cheek. Penny was getting heated by looking at that.

"I'm going to get me something to drink" Penny walked away from them and headed to the kitchen where the drinks were at. Penny never wanted to admit it, but she had a crush on Bishop(actually almost every girl at school did)he was something that Penny always dreams of being with, but now she can't because the Queen Bitch has him and she can't do anything about that.

Penny enters the kitchen and pushed pass the crowd to get a pespi from the cooler.

"Having you ever heard that drinking Pespi would make you look sexy?" Penny turns around and saw Frankie smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course somebody like you would say something so corny like that" Penny said opening her soda and about to leave, but he got in front of her.

"Come on girl I just want a dance from you" he said.

"Yeah because that's all us girls can do because we can't play football. Oh, wait this girl can" she drank her drink.

"Look I was just joking. I was young and stupid" he said.

"It was last year" she said.

"Whatever it was in the past and I'm sorry. Now can I get that dance?" he said.

"Nope" she said walking pass him.

"You real stubborn Penny Proud" he said to her before she went to the other room and saw Omar with some of the football team and his boys posted up by the wall and he was looking dead at her. Penny saw him looking at her and rolled her eyes. _'Now he wants to get with me'_ she thought in her mind.

Omar then started walking over to her. 'He is coming over! I bet he's going to forget my name again'

He was finally to Penny and started talking. "Hey Penny, want to dance?" he asked and caught Penny by surprised.

"What you say?" she asked.

"I say you want to dance?" he said looking at her like something is wrong with her.

"No I mean before that. You remember my name" she said.

"Yeah, now can we dance?" he asked again.

"Yeah sure" she smiled.

"Penny!" Penny turned around and saw Frankie looking hurt. "How you going to tell me no and go dance with him when he don't even know your name?" he said disappointed.

"Well, he remember my name tonight now hold this" she said handing him her Pespi then taking Omar by the arm and taking him where everybody else was dancing in the other room and leaving Frankie upset.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Penny was dancing on Omar to an Usher song. They were doing dirty dancing on the floor. If Oscar saw this, he would flip and probably sent her to an all girl school somewhere, but right now Penny didn't care because she was having a good time with Omar at the party. After a while they start talking and Penny kept thinking if he has changed over the years and might want to start dating him.

Later while they were talking Omar kept touching Penny and made her uncomfortable.

"Omar, what are you doing?" she said pushing his hand away from her butt.

"Come on, you know you want it" he said pulling her toward and started kissing all over her. She kept struggling to get out of his grip.

"Omar stop!" she yelled.

"Hey, man stop!" They both look over to see Bishop. Omar let go of Penny. "When a girl says stop you stop okay?" he said.

"Whatever man" Omar walked away from Penny and him.

"You okay?" Bishop walked over to Penny. She nodded. "Don't know why you started dancing with Omar. Dude is a player"

"I should have known. I just thought he changed, but I guess I was wrong" she said ashamed of what just happened.

"Hey, follow me" he said taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Penny didn't know where she was going she just followed behind him.

Bishop took her in a bedroom and closed the door. Penny eyes were wide. Were they about to do something that she thinks they about to do? Have sex?

"Bishop….what are you doing or what are we about to do?" she asked shocked. He locked the door and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Penny wanted to stop, but didn't. Instead she kissed him back until he stops.

"Penny I liked you ever since I met you" he admitted to her.

"Oh Bishop, that's so sweet of you, but what about LaCienega?" Penny asked.

"What about her? I like you and I want to do something while we're in here" he said.

"Wow Bishop I like you too, but I don't want to go behind LaCienega's back like this"

"Come on Penny. I be hearing how she be disrespecting you in front of everybody and she even talk behind your back too when she with me"

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. She thought about it like why shouldn't she have sex with Bishop? She will get back at LaCienega for being a bitch to her of the rest her life since meeting her and her dreams will come true. Even though Penny will feel real guilty about it she doesn't care as long as she has Bishop, the boy she been wanting for a year.

"So, let's do this" she said then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he lowers his face to her and passionately kissing her. They start to make out like crazy and they stop so Bishop could take Penny's tank top off and show her bra then threw it across the room then she kicked her heels off her feet and walked over to the king sized bed and laid across it. Bishop took his shirt off showing his six pack that made Penny want him even more, then took his shoes off and went over to Penny and got on top of her and go back to kissing. She then start undoing his pants and he took them off only having his boxers on. They stopped again and as Penny took her bra off and throwing it off the bed. Bishop looked at her B 36 cup breasts.

"You like it?" she said.

"Mmmhmm" he said licking his lips. "Now take all of your clothes off." Penny nod in agreement.

He unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of her and threw them on the floor then took her underwear off too leaving her lying on the bed naked. He looked her up and down admiring her body by how beautiful it looked.

"You look beautiful" he smiled at her and she smiled back. He threw the panties on the floor then took his boxers off too and did the same.

Penny was surprise by Bishop's manhood. It was big and long. Then they went under the covers with Bishop on top of her.

"I'm about to go in" he warned her knowing she a virgin.

"You can go" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she told him.

He then put his manhood inside of her and starts thrusting in slowly. She moaned in pain for a while then got use to it and the moan became into pleasure.

Penny and Bishop both put their clothes on after what just happened. Penny couldn't believe what she just did. She had sex with her frienemy's boyfriend. It kept echoing in her head over and over again she couldn't get it out of her head, she should be happy that she did it with LaCienega's boyfriend, but half of her feels terrible and the other half is happy she did it with her crush, but not while he was with somebody else.

"You okay?" he asked as Penny put her shirt over her head.

"Yeah, I'm good" she lied.

"You sure, you seem a little sad. Was it bad?" he asked again.

"Oh no, Bishop you was great" she said as she turn around to him. "But it just doesn't feel right that we had sex while you are still with LaCienega. I kind of feel like a slut" she said sadly. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"You are not a slut. You just want to get LaCienega back for what she did to you for years and I really don't blame you" he let her go and walked to the door.

"Bishop" she called out to him before he left out. "Will you keep this a secret between me and you and not your friends?"

"I promise" he said then left out leaving her in the room alone still thinking about what happened a few minutes ago.

Penny, DiJonay, and Zoey were riding in DiJonay's uncle's hummer about to take Penny home. Through out the ride home all Penny could think about having sex with Bishop.

"Penny, what's wrong? You are very quiet" DiJonay asked.

"Nothing just tired" Penny lied. She really wanted to tell them, but knowing DiJonay she would tell everybody in the whole world about Penny losing her virginity at a young age. Her parents would flip and they probably send her to an all girls' school or keep her in her room until she Suga Mama's age. So, right now she going to take this secret to her grave no matter how much it eats her up inside.

"Okay whatever you say. So like I was saying Zoey…." DiJonay and Zoey went back to their conversion they were having about whatever they were talking about while Penny just stared out the window wondering if everything Bishop said would come true.

~~So? What you think so far of it? I didn't want write the whole sex part because some people don't like to read, so I just did a little of it~

Review please!


	2. Ain't Nothing Over There

**Disclaim: **I Do Not Own Proud Family expect Bishop (which I meant to say last chapter)

"Penny! Time for breakfast!," Trudy called out from downstairs in the kitchen with Oscar, Suga Mama, and the twins. Penny came downstairs into the kitchen where her family were.

"Good morning everybody" Penny greeted and gave everybody a kiss on the cheek then sitting down at the table next to Bebe and Cece.

"Good morning, baby." Trudy said as she put a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Is Bebe feeling better now from last night?" Penny asked as she looked at her little playing with his food.

"Yes he is" Trudy answered.

"Good. That means we don't have to pay Dr. Payne no money like you want to do." Oscar said as he starts eating his food.

"Oscar, he doesn't pay that much" Trudy sat down next to Oscar with her plate.

"He charge too much and I'm not giving him a lot of money for something a regular doctor can do." he said.

"At least he making money from his job" Suga mama laughed as Oscar gave her a mean stare. The Proud Snacks, of course, wasn't doing so well and Oscar was having a hard time selling them since from what other people who had tried them said "They were the worst snacks they have ever tasted", but for some reason the Proud Snacks company is still in business after all these harsh comments and people suing him. The Proud Snacks is still running.

"At least I got a job" Oscar shot back.

"I did and sold more than that poison you feed to people" Suga Mama said.

"Then went out of business because you 'really' wanted to put your crusting feet in it" Oscar laughed.

"Will you two stop it? You're sending a bad influence on the twins." Trudy said.

Penny agreed with her mother. They have been going at it ever since she could remember and they probably been arguing since Oscar was born. Penny was getting tired of it. Penny then looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw that it was almost eight. Penny put the rest of her eggs in her mouth before getting up.

"Okay, see y'all later. Thanks mom" Penny said before kissing Trudy on the cheek then out the kitchen to get her backpack from the floor and walked out the down to find Zoey and DiJonay walking toward her house.

"Hey guys" Penny said as she met up with them.

"Hey Penny, ready to go", Zoey said and Penny nodded. As they start walking they see LaCienega leaving out her house and walking to the front by the curb waiting for somebody.

"Hey LaCiennage, You're walking with us to school?" DiJonay called out.

"Um, no, Bishop is picking me up" LaCienega said. Penny was confused because she thought Bishop broke up with her since that what she heard when they was together last Friday night at Bishop's party. He said he liked her more than LaCienega, but if he did why would he be giving her a ride in his car? Now Penny really felt like a slut now, having sex with one of her friend's boyfriend.

Before DiJonay was going to respond back, a black Mustang rolls up in front of LaCienega and she walked around to the passenger's side and before she got in she waved good bye to her friends then the car drove off down the road.

"I wish I had a man who could drive me around in a nice car like that" Zoey said.

"Yeah, she living well" DiJonay agreed.

"Well, y'all not so come on" Penny said bitterly and starts walking with DiJonay and Zoey following behind her with a puzzled look on their faces.

"What's up with you?" Zoey asked as she walks up beside Penny.

"What you mean? Nothing I'm good" Penny lied. She wasn't good. After seeing Bishop

pick LaCienega up from her house earlier made her feel like hitting someone or at least Bishop for telling her he likes her more than LaCienega. Penny didn't know what to do, she was just pissed and she needed to walk it off.

"Why have you been acting so anti-sociable lately? Is it about Bishop and LaCienega? You know green isn't your color?" DiJonay said.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to get to school" Penny snapped.

"Whatever, just don't go buck wild on me" she said.

~*At School*~

Penny, DiJonay, and Zoey finally get to the school where Stinky and Michael are waiting for them in the front of the school.

"Hey guys" Penny said walking up to them.

"Hey" Stinky and Michael said at the same time. DiJonay (of course) ran up to Stinky and was hugging up on him which he didn't like. "DiJonay, let go of me!" Stinky said struggling to get out of her embrace.

"Oh, baby I would never let you go" she said hugging him tighter as everybody laughed at them.

Penny looked at the corner of her eyes and see LaCienega hugging up on Bishop as he lending on his car in the parking lot which made Penny green as the Hulk. Penny couldn't help, but walk over to them.

"Hey y'all" Penny said with a fake smile.

"Oh, Hey Proud.", LaCienega said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What's up?" she asked as Penny looked her up and down. LaCienega was stylish today. She had on Gucci from head to toe and was working it. What has Bishop been doing to get money for these designer clothes? Penny thought.

"I just want to talk to Bishop about something…alone" Penny said eyeing him. LaCienega looked at Bishop and Bishop gave her a nod telling her that it was okay. LaCienega walked off toward the group Penny left behind.

As LaCienega was out of ear sight, Penny turns to Bishop who just rolled his eyes.

"I see you and Beyonce over here making googly eyes at each other and gave her a ride." Penny said.

"What you want?" Bishop asked annoyed.

"I want to know why you told me a lie. So all that talk about your liking me was just something to get in my pants?" she said.

"No. I really meant that it just that I can't let LaCienega go because of what happened, this weekend." he said getting up from his car hood.

Penny laughed. "You know you are real fake and a playa. I should have known you would have just play me like a little video game. Well, look here game over. I'm out" Penny was about to turn around and walk away, but Bishop took her by the wrist and turns her back around to him that had her a few inches from his face.

"Maybe I will think about it. I'll get back at you about it" he said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yeah." he let go of her. "Now go to class before you and your crew is late" he gave her a smirk and Penny turned around and walked away. She blush a little as she walked to everybody else.

"What were you two talking about?" LaCiengea asked as she got to the group.

"Why you want to know?" Penny said walking pass her.

"Look Proud! Bishop is mine, so go get your own man and stop trying to take him." she threatens her while Penny just rolled her.

_'I feel sorry for Bishop putting up with her jealous attitude' _Penny thought.

Penny walked into the school with her friends as LaCienega walked toward Bishop with a mean look. Bishop knew what was coming so he just stood there and rolls his eyes.

"Nothing happened" he said before she said anything to him.

"How you know I was going to ask that? So something did happen!" she said.

"What is up with you? I just said nothing happen, so why are you bugging?" he starts walking away from her and she follows behind her fired up.

"You did do something. Do you like her?" she said and he stops then turns around to her.

"No. I like you and only you." He went to go give her a kiss, but she stops him by pushing him away.

"What you mean like? You should love me." she snapped. Bishop was getting tired of this. He was getting tired of LaCienega and her drama.

"You know what I mean" he said.

"That you just like me instead of love me. I hate you Bishop! You are nobody and never will be so go to hell!" she said.

"LaCienega, just shut up! You are just a drama queen." he shouted to her and start walking away as she again follows behind.

"Yeah, Go walk away like a little bitch!" she said.

SMACK!

LaCienega held the side of her face while blood came out of her nose. She looked back at him with a shocked expression.

Bishop had back slapped her with his hand. This happens once in a whole when LaCienega talk back to him and calling him out his name like she just did. LaCienega usually hold her tongue, but after seeing him talking to Penny it made her so mad.

"What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?" he said. She was shaking by the event that just happened.

"I-I-I'm sorry" she said while crying.

"Better be. Now go to the bathroom and wash up. Don't want people to see you like this do you?" he said before turning around and leaving the sobbing LaCienega behind.

~Three Weeks Later~

Penny been feeling a little sick lately and been thinking about something that would be the last thing she would think about. Is she pregnant? Is what kept echoing in her mind over and over again for the past few hours, she was afraid of the thought of it because it is scary feeling that it might come true, but how does she know if she really is pregnant?

She was just walking down the sidewalk to get her mind off of the pregnant thoughts she has, but was that all she was doing? Because next thing she knew it she was in a drug store looking around a aisle for something that she too scared to buy and too ashamed. She found it and picks it up then went to the counter where the cashier looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"I see you haven't bought a more important thing that could have you at home instead of here buying this" the cashier said holding up the pregnancy test. Penny looked around ashamed of her item she about to buy.

"Just ring it up" Penny grumble as the middle age woman rang the item up.

"$1.50" the woman said. Penny took out two dollars and hand it to the woman who took it then put it in the cash register and was about to take out some change to give back to Penny, but Penny said, "Keep the change" she said before leaving out the store. Penny put her hood over her head and put the pregnancy test in her coat pocket so nobody would see her with it. She doesn't want people to know about her "little problem". She power walks home so she wouldn't be stopped by anybody who knows her and want to talk. She just wants to go home and get this thing over with, so she will go back to her life...if it comes up negative.

Penny went to turn the corner when a blue Nissan pulls up beside her and their window rolls down.

"Penny?" a familiar voice question as Penny turn her head and saw Frankie staring at her puzzled.

"Um hey Frankie, I can't talk I got to go home" she said walking faster.

"How about I take you home?" he asked.

"No, no. That's okay. I need to get fit by walking off some fat" she lied. She kept wishing he would go away. She does not want to talk right now or be bother by him or anybody else. She just wants to get home now.

"Come on, I take you home. You don't need to excise, you look great" he smiled at her._ 'Why all of a sudden he wants to be nice to me? First he was sexist now he wants to get with me? I guess my new look got his attention' _she thought as she kept walking.

"I'm good. Thanks anyway, I see you later" she said with a fake smile.

"Alright I see you later than" he said before he drove off down the road. Penny sighs sadly and kept walking with her head down.

A half an hour later, Penny was sitting on the toilet rocking back and forth waiting for the timer to go off so she would know that the pregnancy will be ready and show if she was pregnant or not. She kept rocking worrying about the results will be. She did a little prayer in her mind, praying that it will be negative. A blue negative that would tell her that this sickness she been having is just from something she ate. How did this happen? She never thought this would happen to her having to sit in the bathroom waiting for her pregnancy result.

*Ding!*

The timer went off and she took the pregnancy off from the counter so fast and looked at it where there was a pink positive sign on it. She dropped the test in a shock expression with her mouth open.

_'No. It can't be. I can't be. A mother, not now'_

**A/N:** Yeah, I did my best at making this chapter as good as the last one, but hey nobody's perfect.

_*REVIEW PLEASE*_


	3. 17 and Pregnant

**Disclaim:** Do Not Own Proud Family (just Bishop)

Penny woke up with puffy, red eyes. She cried herself asleep last night from finding out she was pregnant. What is she going to do? She can't afford to take care of a baby especially not at 17 years old when she still in high school without no job. Penny never thought this would happen to her. She thought she would be smarter than that, but instead she was all head over heels for a boy who don't like or never had. She was just a naïve, teenage girl who open her legs and now she has to take responsible for her actions.

"Penny time for breakfast" Trudy called out to Penny from downstairs.

"I'm not hungry!" she shouted back to her mother. Penny didn't want to see her family and knowing she has a baby growing inside of her. She doesn't have the guts to look at them or tell them that see pregnant.

"Are you sure" Trudy asked.

"Yes!" Penny said then pulling the covers over her head and start back crying again. _'What am I going to do with this baby? I can't keep it a secret forever' _Penny thought to herself.

'_Hey boy, I really want to see if you could go down, down…'_ Rihanna sang on Penny's cell phone letting her know that she has a call from somebody. Penny lifts her arm up to her night stand that was next to her bed and grabbed her cell then brought it to her face and saw the caller ID that it was DiJonay.

Penny sniffed and whipped her face before answering her phone. She pushes the talk button and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Penny? Are you okay? You don't sound good" DiJonay said sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. I just waken up." Penny lied. "What's up?"

"Zoey and I are going to the mall, want to come?" she asked.

"I don't know Dee…I'm not in the mood right now" Penny said sounding depressed.

"Come on Penny, they have a sale down here and I know you want to buy something cute"

'_Yeah, but won't be able to fit it in a couple of months'_ Penny thought. She shrugged her shoulders and thought maybe she should go and spend enough time with her friends before her stomach starts to grow.

"I guess I'll go. I'll meet you there in a few" Penny then hang up and got out of bed to get dress. She just wore a t-shirt with old jeans then went downstairs to see her family eating breakfast without her. "Bye everybody, I'm leaving" she was about to exit the door, but Trudy called out to her.

"Wait Penny, don't you want to eat before leaving?" she asked.

"I'll get something to eat at McDonalds some where. Bye" she then left out the house and started walking down the street to the bus stop to wait for the bus to come and take her to the mall where her friends were going to be.

Penny looked from the corner of her eye and saw a pregnant girl walking toward her. She looks like she was in her early 20's and look like she was going to drop any minute. The woman sat down next to Penny while rubbing her big, round belly and having Penny stare at it made her get even more worried that she was going to be a mother soon.

"May I help you?" Penny looked up from the woman's belly to her puzzled face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just…I didn't mean to stare" Penny apologized then looked away ashamed that she was caught.

"It's OK, you're not the first to be staring at a pregnant seventeen year old" Penny looked back at her in shock from her age. The girl look sad while looking at her stomach and having her hand on it. From looking at her you wouldn't think she was the same age as Penny because of the way she dressed and didn't act like some girls at Penny's school. This made Penny even more scared, it was like looking into a mirror that showed the future.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that old, I thought you were in your twenties" Penny said.

"Well, my step-dad knew, but that didn't stop him from raping me" the girl exposed without looking at Penny.

Penny was surprised from hearing what happen to the girl and how she got pregnant.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Penny said.

"It's OK he in jail now, but it still doesn't change what happen especially if I have something to remind me" she looked up at Penny. "I'm Diana, you?"

"Penny"

"Nice to meet you" Diana smiled and Penny did the same.

The bus then pulled up and they both got on and sat next to each other in the front. Penny couldn't help looking at Diana's pregnant stomach like she never saw a pregnant girl before, but it's just so scary for her to know that she will be like Diana one day.

"Penny, are you OK?" Diana asked concerned.

"Um, yeah it just…Can I asks you something?" Penny asked. She just had to know how it feels to be a teenage mother, so she can know what to expect later on when the child is born.

"Yeah go ahead" Diana said.

"What's it like to be pregnant at a young age?" Penny sounded uncomfortable asking her.

"Well, it's no walk in the park I'll you that; I don't have a normal teenage life anymore, I can't go out with my friends, I have no job to support my daughter, so I have to go and do that for food and clothes, but at least my family is trying to support me. It's difficult and hard and I wish this never happened to me" she explained calmly unlike what Penny would think of how she would have reacted.

"Dang, that's messed up, but can I ask what is your daughter's name."

"Melody" Diana smiled at Penny for telling her the name.

"That's beautiful" Penny told her.

Penny and Diana talked until they got to the mall where Penny had to meet her friends at. She and Diana had almost everything in common and were happy to make a new friend.

"I'll see you later Diana" Penny said when she got up from the seat.

"Yeah, see ya" Diana said before Penny walked off the bus and headed into the mall where she first saw her friends in the food court sitting at a table with shopping bags around them.

"Hey Dee, hey Zoe" Penny greeted her friends when she walked over to them.

"Hey Penny, you just missed a big sale here" DiJonay said holding up one of her bags where it has American Engle on the bag.

"Sorry, I guess the bus got me here a little late" Penny said starting to feel like she about to throw up.

"Are you OK? You look sick" Zoey asked concerned. Penny nodded her head, but really she wasn't. She was feeling sick and need to get to a bathroom quick before she vomit in one of their bags that had their clothes in them and she knows they wouldn't like that.

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" Penny quickly went to the restroom and hurry in one of the stalls and without closing the door she kneeled down and started throwing up in the toilet. 'Damn, do I have to put up with this until the baby comes?' she thought to herself.

After a few minutes later, Penny was done and stood up on her feet while she wipes some of the vomit from around her mouth. She then turns around to see Zoey looking at her.

"Zoey! What are you doing in here?" Penny asked while surprised.

"I wanted to see if you were OK, are you OK Penny?" Zoey asked.

"Of course, I just ate something bad this morning" Penny lied while walking pass Zoey and to one of the sinks to wash her hands.

"Penny, something is wrong with you I know there is"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Penny took a paper towel to wipe her hands.

"You know what I'm talking about. There's something wrong and you can tell me…I promise I won't tell anybody" Penny looked at Zoey nervous. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips and making a knot. Penny didn't know if she should tell her since her friends are not really the ones who can keep a secret for too long, but since she wanted to tell somebody and can tell Zoey won't tell by looking into her eyes.

Penny took a deep breath, "I'm…pregnant"

Zoey was shocked of what she heard. Penny busted into tears because ashamed of her action.

"When you did…How did…who's the father!" she couldn't find the words to ask Penny, she was still surprised from Penny's secret she tried to keep.

Penny sniffed and wiped her tears, "Please don't tell no one not even Dee"

"I promise I won't"

"It was at Bishop's party a couple of weeks ago…I was just trying to have fun and it happened…he said he liked me, but he didn't mean it" Penny went back to crying again. Zoey took Penny's hands into hers to comfort her.

"Who's the father Penny?"

"Bishop" Penny sobbed as Zoey gasped the shocking news. "I wanted to get LaCienega back for everything she done to me and I really liked him and he said he liked me, but he just lied to get in bed with me. I'm just a slut" Penny felled to her knees and cried harder. She was felt kind of good that she told somebody, but she also felt ashamed of her sleeping one of her friend's boyfriend.

Zoey kneeled down to Penny and wrapped her arms around her to calm her down, "It's going to be OK I'm going to support you all the way"

"Thank you Zoe" Penny hugged her back and was happy to have somebody who will help her through her hard time.

She has one person to support her, but is her family going to react like Zoey and not explored…probably not, but it's going to be worth a try.

I'M BACK! Here's another chapter for y'all who being wanting it for a long time J


	4. Should I or Shouldn't I?

**DISCLAIM:** I DO NOT OWN PROUD FAMILY EXCEPT BISHOP

Penny is standing outside her front door nervous. She was planning on telling her family that she was pregnant, but she was so scared of their reaction she didn't know if she should tell them or not. She thought that they would probably disown her and kick her out of the house or they might take it well, but she knows good and well that her dad will flip out when he finds out. _'Oh, what should I do? Should I tell them?' _Penny thought to herself.

She took a deep breath, unlock the door, and walk in the house to see Trudy, Oscar, and Suga Mama sitting in the living room watching TV. They all looked at her as she came in.

"Hey Penny, where were you?" Trudy asked curious as Penny closed the door behind her.

"At the mall with my friends" Penny said as her heart beat fast when she walked over to her family, "Um, you guys I have to tell you something" she said nervously.

"But we have to tell you something first" Oscar said as he turned the TV off and stood up with a big grin on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her and guides her to the window. "You see that car in front of our lawn?" he asked her as he points to the 2002 black jeep.

"Yeah"

"Well, it's yours" Oscar pulled the car keys out of his pocket and gave them to her. Penny couldn't believe she finally has a car, even if the car is old and out of date she was still excited…a little.

"Oh m gosh, thank you daddy" Penny hugged her father as Trudy and Suga mama looked at them with joy.

Oscar let go of her embrace, "So, what did you wanted to tell us?" he asked her taking her off guard. Penny totally forgot about her confession to her family about her pregnancy.

"Uh…I was going to tell you…" Penny turned around to face Trudy and Suga Mama "…I…I, um…" she looked at her father then back at her mother and grandmother scared of what they might do to her. Will they yell? Will they feel disgusted? Will they take away her car? All these things running through her mind as she pulling on her bottom shirt. "…I'm…I'm pre-…I'm pretty happy to have a car and glad you giving it to me" Penny lied as she put on big fake smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, because I paid lots of money for that car" Oscar said.

"Cheap ass only paid $100" Suga Mama mumbled under her breath, but Oscar heard her and glared at her with a mean look then put his attention back on Penny.

"Now, you have to be responsible of having this car and don't have any boys in there. Only your friends" he told her.

"Yes daddy. Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek "I'm going to test drive it right quick" she said as she walked out of the house.

When she got outside she felt bad that she didn't tell her family about her pregnancy, she didn't want them yelling at her and taking away her car that she just got. _'I'll probably tell them later'_ she thought as she walked down the porch and headed toward the old Jeep. As she was walking she saw LaCienega coming out of her house wearing Gucci from head to toe.

"Hey Proud!" she said as she walked down her walk way. Penny rolled her eyes and waved at her. "Is that your car?" LaCienega asked then laughed. "I know your family poor, but I never thought that they would buy you an ugly car like that" she laughed some more.

Penny gave her the evil eye. "Well, at least I have a car and don't have to dependent on others to take me places"

LaCienega stopped laughing, "At least I have a man, unlike you" she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And his car is WAY nicer than your car"

"As long as it get me from point A to point B I really don't care what you have to say" Penny said as she walked to her car.

"Oh Proud, only poor people who can't afford nice cars say that" LaCienega laughed. Penny gave her the finger that shut her up then Penny got into her car and drove off.

Penny sometimes felt bad for sleeping with Bishop and other times she was happy. She probably would rub it in her face that Bishop might like her better, but if he did like Penny better than why is he still with LaCienega? Penny hated the fact that she gave up her virginity for somebody who doesn't like her back and was only using her. _'I feel like a fool. Why does this have to happen to me?' _Penny thought as she turns the corner on to Dijonay block. Penny took her cell phone out and called Dijonay by pushing her number in her contacts.

"Hello?" Dijonay answered in the second ring.

"Hey Dee, look outside" Penny said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just look" Penny told her.

Dijonay walked to her window and saw the black jeep that Penny was in. "Girl, I don't see nothing, but an ugly jeep sitting in front of my house" she said to Penny who just laughed a little.

"Dee, I'm inside the ugly car in front of your house" Penny said.

"Oh my god your parents finally got you a car?" Dijonay said excited.

"Yeah, I'm just driving around and I was hoping if you wanna ride with me"

"Hell yeah, I need to get away from these annoying little kids. I be out in a sec" she then hang up and got ready to leave.

/

The music was booming in the car as Penny and Dijonay were cruising around the town. They were laughing and talking about friends, family, school, etc. while driving.

"I'm so glad that you finally got a car, now you can pick me up when ever my brothers and sisters get on my nerves. Shoot, I need to get away from those bratty kids" Dijonay said.

"I don't blame you. Those kids are bad" Penny said.

"Penny, I wish I had your life" she said to Penny, "You're life is good. You got two siblings who not bad like mine, you get to see your parents' everyday, and you got the coolest grandma I have ever known"

'_If only she knew what's going to happen soon'_ Penny thought in her mind about the baby and how it might just change her life forever. Penny started thinking about what she would think about her pregnancy would: will she accept her mistake or will she tease and look down on her? She didn't want to lose her best friend or her family when she tells them soon.

"Oh my god, Penny look" Penny turn her head and saw where Dijonay was pointing at and it was Diana walking. Penny felt sorry for her because she was walking to whatever she going while pregnant, so she was going to pull over and pick her up until Dijonay said, "That is just sad. What a slut". Penny was taken back by what her friend had said about Diana. _'How could she say that when she doesn't even know her' _Penny thought _'is that what she going to say to me when I start to show?'_

"She should have kept her legs closed instead of wide open, now look at her. Pregnant" Dijonay crossed her arms and shook her head with disgust.

Penny couldn't help, but defend her new friend, "Dee, you don't know that girl you can't just talk about her"

"I don't care if I don't know her I know she's pregnant and stupid"

"But, what if she was forced to have sex then what? She's still a slut" Penny said.

"No, but-"

"But, nothing you shouldn't be judging people from how they look. Some people have some real issues going on in their life and they don't need your mean comment bring them down" Penny snapped at Dijonay. It was bugging her so much that she had to do something about it.

"Well, dang you're acting like I was talking about you. Are you ok?" Dijonay asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Look, I need to take you home I remember to do something for my mom". Penny started thinking about her pregnancy again and wanted to tell her family about it, so she could get it over with. Penny dropped Dijonay at her house then went home.

This is it. Penny's heart beat fast and she started playing around with her fingers as she was walking up the porch of her house. She stopped at her front door for a couple second. _'Come on Penny, you can do it. Go in there and tell them they might understand' _Penny put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath before turning it and opening it, she saw all of her family in the living room sitting in the same place they were when she left earlier today.

"Welcome back, how was your joy ride?" Trudy asked.

"It was nice" she look down at her feet with a sad face "I have to tell you guys something"

"What is it" Trudy looked concerned. They all looked at her.

"I did something really bad" she lifts her head up with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Oscar asked starting to feel scared of what he was going to hear.

Penny wrapped her tears away from her eyes and sniffed a lot_. 'Please, god let them understand and don't help through this'_ Penny was so scared of what their reaction will be, she was hoping it will be positive, but she doubt that.

"Penny, tell us. We probably can help you with it" Trudy walked over to her daughter and put her arms around her to comfort her.

"Mama…" _'Here's goes nothing'_ "I'm pregnant"


End file.
